Most painters use expensive paint brushes in order to achieve a better paint job as well as to make painting easier. Because these paint brushes are expensive, it would be a benefit to have a paint brush cleaning accessory that included a supporting mechanism for supporting the bristle portion of a paint brush entirely below the surface of a volume of cleaning solvent contained within a cleaning solvent container while ensuring the tip ends of the bristle portion are suspended above the bottom surface of the cleaning solvent container.